At Your Mercy
by AnimeFTW
Summary: CONTENT AND TRIGGER WARNINGS: Incest, dubious consent. Set between "The Voice in the Night" and "The Spirit of Competition," but contains spoilers for the rest of Book 1. At work one late night, Tarrlok has a dream about when he and Noatak were younger. When he goes home, he has a lucid dream about Amon waiting for him.


A/N: _**I am issuing both content and trigger warnings for this fan fiction. This story contains incest and dubious consent. If you do not wish to read such content, please hit the back button, or close the tab.**_

This fic was inspired by the art with the same title by Ring-T on deviantART, who is also RingTail Mell on tumblr. Said art is the cover image of this story.

Links to the art (remove the spaces and replace "dot" with a period ):

deviantart dot com / ring-t / art / At-Your-Mercy-523613209

ringtail-mell . tumblr dot com / post / 115059701045 / at-your-mercy-noatak-and-tarrlok-from-the-legend

This story takes place between "The Voice in the Night" and "The Spirit of Competition," but contains spoilers for the second half of Book 1. A combination of the full moon in the art, the waxing crescent at the end of "When Extremes Meet," and a fan's timeline of events for Book 1 makes this the only time this story can take place.

Link to the timeline (remove the spaces and replace "dot" with a period):

ikkinthekitsune . tumblr dot com / post / 33986793753 / legend-of-korra-timeline

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to anything involving The Legend of Korra. The franchise belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.

* * *

Moonlight illuminated Councilman Tarrlok's office as he worked late once more, pacing around his office. It was becoming a regular occurrence, ever since the Equalists revealed what they were capable of doing in order to obtain their warped idea of equality. They were the reason why Tarrlok created his task force. Republic City was starting to see him as its savior. Avatar Korra was on his side, fighting the Equalists alongside him, even though it took a little bribery and manipulation on his end. Tarrlok was becoming the opposite of Yakone with every passing day. Everything was going according to plan.

_Of course, it could never be completely easy_, Tarrlok thought, frowning as he recalled Korra's leaving of the task force to practice Probending, one week ago.

Tarrlok needed to think about how to remove that obstacle. The sooner Korra was back on his side, the better. More importantly, he needed to figure out how to defeat Amon. The madman could take away someone's bending permanently. From what he's heard, it was different from how Avatar Aang did it, but it was just as effective. Tarrlok shuddered at the thought of having his bending removed. While he wouldn't mind being unable to bloodbend anymore—in all honesty, he'd welcome it—he loved his waterbending, and he couldn't imagine living without it. Preventing that, and ending Amon's reign of terror, was why he was still working into the night, trying to think of solutions to this problem that would have the councilman come out on top as the hero of Republic City. None came to him yet, however.

Tarrlok groaned as he sat down at his desk.

"Perhaps I just need to rest my eyes," he said out loud. "I'll think better when I'm less tired."

Making himself as comfortable as he can, Tarrlok placed his head over his arms and closed his eyes. The combination of staying still and the relaxing sound of the waterfall behind him had him falling asleep in no time.

* * *

_The snowstorm howled as it showed no sign of letting up. Tarrlok would normally protest the horrible weather, but as it meant that their "hunting trip" would end early for the night, he wasn't complaining. He sighed as he got ready to go to sleep, glad that Yakone stayed in his own tent, but wishing that he wouldn't be forced to bloodbend. His father didn't care for his discomfort, wanting only his sons' compliance, and his revenge to come to fruition through them. He made that all too clear when he told them that that was their purpose in life._

"_Hey."_

_Tarrlok snapped his head up, looking at Noatak, who was already lying down._

"_You're thinking too loud," his older brother said. "Lamenting our lives won't do anything."_

"_I know," Tarrlok sighed, finishing getting ready._

"_Just do as he says, and when he's ready to let us leave, we can go wherever we want. We won't have to exact revenge for him. We'll finally be free of him."_

"_Is it really that easy? Can we keep doing this for who knows how long?"_

"_It's easy if you don't feel anything. That's what I've been doing."_

"_I hate what you're doing! You're not you anymore! You never smile or laugh. You just do what Dad tells you to do. It's like I'm looking at a stranger, not the big brother I know and love!"_

_The look of cold fury on Noatak's face as he sat up made him resemble Yakone more than any other time. Tarrlok recoiled, fear coursing through his veins._

"_I'm- I'm sorry," Tarrlok stuttered. "I shouldn't have said that."_

_An intense moment passed, neither brother saying anything, before Noatak sighed, the tension leaving him._

"_No, you're right." Noatak's voice was quiet. "I'm not myself anymore."_

_Tarrlok blinked. "Noatak…"_

"_But I don't want to talk about it. Go to sleep."_

"_Noatak-"_

"_If you stop talking about it, I'll let you sleep next to me."_

_That got Tarrlok to drop the subject. He bounded up to Noatak, who started to lie down again, facing the eleven-year-old. Tarrlok followed suit, nestling up to him._

"_I missed this," Tarrlok admitted, smiling._

"_As did I," Noatak replied, wrapping his arms around his younger brother, drawing him closer._

_Tarrlok blushed at the closeness, as he hadn't been this affectionate with anyone in a long time. Of course his mother would hug and kiss him, but that wasn't like this. He stared up at Noatak's face. His brother was fourteen years old, going through adolescence. He was getting taller, and his voice was changing. Tarrlok couldn't help but notice that he was also rather handsome. Noatak was never ugly, but he never really paid attention to his looks before._

_Looks… He remembered the looks his parents gave each other. Love was so plain in their eyes; anyone could see that their feelings never died down over time. Time… would there be another time when Noatak would hold him close? Or would he withdraw into himself once more, and this moment would fade into the background of their existence, just like the days before they found out they were waterbenders? Tarrlok didn't want the latter to happen. Noatak was all he had. He had to let Noatak know that he didn't want to lose him._

"_Noatak?"_

_Noatak looked down at Tarrlok._

"_Yes?"_

_Tarrlok hugged Noatak as tightly as he could, pressing against him until it seemed like they shared one body. Tarrlok mustered up all the emotion he could, remembering the good years between them, remembering how loving and affectionate his parents were with each other. He hoped he could convey all of that with what he was going to say, and through his eyes, which were exactly like his brother's._

"_I love you."_

_Noatak didn't say anything for a minute. He just stared at Tarrlok, taking in what he said, and how he said it. Slowly, the arm that Tarrlok was lying on wrapped around Tarrlok's waist, hand holding him gently in place. His other hand traveled up Tarrlok's arm, until it reached his cheek and settled there, his touch tender._

"_I love you too, Tarrlok," he reciprocated, tone matching his brother's._

_Their held gaze didn't break as Noatak's face started to lean into Tarrlok's. Tarrlok's breath caught in his throat, wondering what Noatak was doing, but trusting him all the same. Noatak realized what he was about to do and pulled back, ending all contact with Tarrlok, turning away._

"_Noatak?" Tarrlok was worried._

"_I'm sorry," Noatak apologized. "It's not your fault. I shouldn't have done that."_

"_It's okay," Tarrlok assured._

_Noatak didn't reply. Knowing that he wasn't going to talk about it, Tarrlok didn't repeat himself._

Why did he stop?_ Tarrlok thought. _Was what we were doing wrong?

* * *

Tarrlok jolted awake, eyes wide. He was shocked that he had dreamed of that. He hadn't thought about that night in over twenty years. It was a mystery to him as to why his mind was remembering that now, all of a sudden.

As he remembered the very end of his dream, he gave a bitter chuckle. Of course it was wrong. They were brothers, related by blood. He learned that it was wrong when he left home and heard about such things from the rest of the world. It was sick, it was disgusting, it was taboo, it was morally reprehensible, and it was just plain wrong.

And yet, he and Noatak only had each other. Yakone kept them isolated from the rest of the Northern Water Tribe, lest their bloodbending training was discovered. They knew bloodbending was illegal, so they told no one else about what was happening. Forced to keep their secret, and with only each other for any unguarded interaction and comfort, it was no surprise that they started to look at each other in more than fraternal ways. Noatak stopped short of kissing Tarrlok, though. Tarrlok wondered if it was because they were brothers, or if it was because Tarrlok was only eleven at the time.

Tarrlok shook his head. There was no point in thinking about it. Before they could even discuss it, Noatak perished in that snowstorm the next day. The past was in the past, and such thoughts should stay there. What he should be thinking about is how to have Korra working with him again, how to defeat Amon and the Equalists, and becoming Republic City's sole savior. The councilman looked out of his window. The full moon was in the clear night sky, and all was still outside. It was the dead of night.

_Well, I can think about all of those things in the morning_, he thought. _Once I've had what's left of a good night's sleep._

With that, he left City Hall, deciding to walk home. The moon's rays washed over him, and he felt alive. As a waterbender, he rose with the moon. On nights of the full moon, his chi thrived. Unfortunately, as a bloodbender, it also powered up his ability to feel people's blood flows, heartbeats, and so on. It caused him to shut himself in on those nights. However, since no one was out at this hour, he could afford to be in public. Enjoying the effect that the full moon had on him, he failed to realize that he walked the entire distance home until he was at his door. Tarrlok was thankful that no one was around to see him blush. Tiredness hit him after the embarrassment, so he entered his home, determined to just go to bed.

He was so tired, he barely registered someone else's presence when he was pulled into his bedroom, the door shutting behind him as he was let go.

Shocked out of his exhaustion, Tarrlok looked at the intruder. His eyes widened.

"Greetings, Councilman Tarrlok."

"Amon!"

Tarrlok knew he didn't have water in his room, and he refused to bloodbend again, even if it was Amon he'd be bloodbending.

"What are you doing here?" Tarrlok tried to remain calm, subtly looking for a way out.

"I am not here to take away your bending," Amon responded.

"Why are you here, then?"

"I wanted to be with you," the leader of the Equalists replied, nonchalant.

"That makes no sense!" Tarrlok snapped. "We're sworn enemies! Why would you break into my home, if not to take away my bending, or abduct me, or kill me?"

Amon stiffened.

"I will never kill you," he stated, an edge in his voice. "Never say that again."

"Then start making sense."

"Very well."

Amon reached for his hood, pulling it back. Tarrlok made a mental note of his brown hair, hairstyle, and sideburns, then tensed up when Amon untied his mask. Amon brought it away from his face while lowering his head, then tied it to his waistband on his left. He straightened up when he was done, making eye contact with Tarrlok.

Tarrlok was stunned. Amon's eyes and eyebrows were exactly like his. They also shared certain other facial features. It was more than just a coincidence.

"Recognize me, little brother?"

"… Noatak?"

"Yes, Tarrlok. It's me."

Tarrlok couldn't believe it. Noatak wasn't dead. He was alive, and he was Amon.

_That explains the dream_, Tarrlok thought. _Wait… I was dreaming…_

"I'm definitely lucid dreaming," Tarrlok concluded. "I dreamed about my brother earlier tonight. The dream of when we almost kissed. That's why this is happening now. I'm in another dream, but this time, I'm aware of it. Noatak's been dead for twenty-six years. There's no way he's alive, and that he's Amon. Amon is a nonbender, and has a light skin color. Noatak was a waterbender and a psychic bloodbender, and he had the typical skin color of the Water Tribes."

Tarrlok laughed at the absurdity.

"Amon being Noatak has to be a dream," he said as his laughter started to end.

Noatak pinned Tarrlok to the wall, their chests brushing up against each other, his right hand holding Tarrlok's left wrist down, left hand messing up Tarrlok's ponytails. Once Tarrlok's hair was sufficiently disheveled, Noatak buried his left hand in it. Tarrlok didn't move or say a word, all humor leaving him. All he could do was look at his brother's face, doubt, uncertainty, and slight arousal forming on his own face. Noatak smirked at that.

"Of course it's a dream," the older brother said. "How else would anyone other than yourself know that you want this? I want this as well, and now that we're both adults, we can have it."

Tarrlok gasped, all doubt leaving him.

"I do want this," Tarrlok confessed. A moment of silence passed as an earnest look appeared on his face. "This may be my dream, but I want you to be in control."

Noatak's face drew close to Tarrlok's, his smirk accompanied by naked desire in his eyes.

"Say it." Noatak's voice was husky.

"I am at your mercy." Tarrlok's voice was a whisper.

Noatak's lips ghosted over Tarrlok's.

"Good."

Their eyes closed as Noatak kissed Tarrlok, the hand holding on to Tarrlok's wrist going to his waist. His hand now free, Tarrlok brought it to Noatak's shoulder and held on to it, his other hand mirroring Noatak's as it ran through his brother's hair. A few seconds later, Noatak ran his tongue over Tarrlok's lips. Knowing what he wanted, Tarrlok opened his mouth. It was immediately occupied by Noatak's tongue, which explored every inch of it, before intertwining with Tarrlok's. Tarrlok tried to keep up with him, but it was futile. Unable to help it, he let out a stifled moan as Noatak dominated the kiss. Noatak broke the kiss, Tarrlok's cheeks somewhere between pink and red.

"Was that your first kiss?" Noatak asked between breaths.

"Yes," Tarrlok panted.

"… There hasn't been anyone at all?"

"I couldn't connect with anyone else. I have no friends, flings, or lovers to speak of. You're the only one I've ever had any sort of bond with, let alone these kinds of feelings for."

Noatak was silent, taking in this information. His hand left Tarrlok's hair and made it to his cheek, caressing it with his thumb.

"I'll be gentle," he promised.

"Thank you," Tarrlok smiled, leaning into the touch.

Noatak returned the smile, then kissed him again. Instead of deepening the kiss, he made his way down Tarrlok's neck, moving his collar out of the way. Finding his pulse, he kissed it, and after hearing Tarrlok's breath hitch, sucked it. Tarrlok's moan encouraged him to go even further, biting down on the spot between his neck and shoulder, drawing blood. His younger brother hissed in pain.

"This is being gentle?" he asked.

"I'm allowed one exception," Noatak chuckled.

Tarrlok was about to retort, but gasped when Noatak licked the love bite, lapping up the blood. When Noatak finished, he inspected the mark, smirking in approval before looking Tarrlok dead in the eye.

"You're mine."

"I'm yours."

"I'm yours as well."

"You're mine as well."

Smirk softening into a smile, Noatak began to remove Tarrlok's overcoat, Tarrlok letting him remove it. He gasped as Noatak threw it off to the side.

"That's expensive!" he protested.

"This is a dream," the older brother snorted. "It doesn't matter."

"It's the principle of the matter."

"We're committing incest, Tarrlok. Why are you speaking of principles?"

"… Point taken."

The matter dropped, Noatak started undoing the knots on Tarrlok's vest. When that was done, he untied his belt, taking all of his upper wear off. While that was happening, Tarrlok took the bands out of his hair and put them in his pocket, letting it cascade down his back. Noatak stepped back, drinking in his brother's semi-undressed form. Tarrlok moaned at the lust in Noatak's eyes.

"Your turn," Noatak said as he took his arm and hand guards off, dropping them on to the floor.

Tarrlok's hands had a slight tremble to them as he reached for the buttons. He stopped when Noatak laughed.

"Those are there purely for aesthetics," he informed him. "Lower wear aside, this is all one piece. You have to take the waistband off first."

"How was I supposed to know that?" Tarrlok grumbled, but did as he was told, sliding the waistband down to the floor, avoiding the mask.

Noatak threw his clothes off and kicked the waistband away, leaving on his pants and boots. Tarrlok's breath was taken away at the sight of his chest. He hesitated before reaching out. Noatak took his hand and placed it above his heart. Tarrlok felt his heartbeat under his hand for a few seconds, then started to explore Noatak's chest, slow and uncertain. Noatak's breath started to quicken under the ministrations. Feeling sure of himself, Tarrlok stroked his chest faster, his hand starting to descend. When it reached his pants, Noatak pinned both of his hands above Tarrlok's head with one of his own. Tarrlok looked at him, alarmed. Noatak smiled, leaning into Tarrlok's ear.

"My turn," he whispered seductively.

Tarrlok groaned when Noatak's free hand roamed all over his chest. It was clear Noatak knew what he was doing. His fingers left a trail of fire wherever they touched, causing Tarrlok to squirm in pleasure. He didn't think it could get any better, but he changed his mind when Noatak's fingers found a nipple. He moaned as Noatak teased it, feeling it harden. His eyes closed from the sensation, only for them to pop wide open when he felt his brother's mouth on the other nipple. His tongue traced around it before running over it, and then he sucked on it.

"Noatak!" Tarrlok cried out, starting to thrash around.

Tarrlok felt Noatak smile, but the latter didn't let go. Instead, he switched his hand and mouth's positions, his intensity increasing.

"_Noatak!_"

The need in Tarrlok's voice caused Noatak to let go of his wrists, his arm encircling his waist, drawing him close. Tarrlok threw one arm around Noatak's back, his hand reaching up to a shoulder blade, while his other hand went to the back of Noatak's head, urging him closer. Noatak kept at it, until he straightened up, meeting Tarrlok's eyes. They held each other's gaze for three seconds, which broke as their lips crashed together. Noatak's arms were around Tarrlok's waist, while Tarrlok's arms wrapped around Noatak's neck. This kiss was much more passionate, Tarrlok now having an idea of what to do. The combination of their tongues entwining and their bare chests being held together had Noatak groaning and Tarrlok moaning. When their lungs felt like they would burn if they didn't receive air within the next second, they broke the kiss, a string of saliva still connecting them. Their eyes were darkened with lust, pupils dilated from pleasure, their faces were flushed, and their breathing was anything but steady.

"… More, please," Tarrlok begged after their breaths evened out.

Noatak nodded, a lazy grin on his face. Before he could reach for Tarrlok's pants, Tarrlok kicked his shoes off, and reached for his pants himself.

"I'd rather take them off myself," he admitted, not making eye contact out of embarrassment. "You can take yours off."

"That's fine," Noatak accepted, kicking off his boots.

They both took their stockings off, then pulled their pants and undergarments off in one motion, Tarrlok's belt accompanying them. They were now completely nude. They stood up, first looking at only each other's faces. The brothers nodded, then let their eyes drift downward. Noatak smiled in appreciation of Tarrlok's erect length.

"You've certainly grown up, Tarrlok," Noatak approved.

"… You did some growing up yourself," Tarrlok replied, awestruck.

Noatak's shaft was longer, and had more girth. He truly was the big brother.

_I don't know if it will fit!_ Tarrlok thought.

Sensing what his brother was thinking, Noatak smiled.

"I said I would be gentle," he reminded him, taking him by the hand and walking him to the bed.

"I know," Tarrlok said. He inhaled and exhaled. "I trust you."

Still smiling, Noatak went to his pants, pulling out a bottle from one of his pockets. Tarrlok cleared his throat when he saw what it was.

"… Do you always have personal lubricant on you?"

"It's a dream. You wanted me to have it, so here it is."

"I love how this dream is going."

"I'm glad."

Tarrlok lied down and spread his legs as Noatak slicked up his fingers. Bringing the bottle with him, Noatak settled between Tarrlok's legs, then looked at him.

"I'm ready," Tarrlok confirmed.

Noatak nodded, then slowly pushed a finger in. Tarrlok took a breath, relaxing his muscles. Noatak began pumping his finger in a slow and steady rhythm once Tarrlok nodded for him to continue. A few minutes later, he was slowly rocking against Noatak's finger, soft moans falling from his lips.

"More," he stated.

Noatak nodded, adding another finger. Tarrlok stilled, getting used to the extra presence. Once the pain faded, he gave another shallow thrust. Taking the hint, Noatak resumed the pace he set. Now that he was using two fingers, he made multiple scissoring motions, stretching Tarrlok. Tarrlok moaned, his reciprocated thrusts having more force put into them. After a while, he stopped thrusting.

"More," he repeated.

"It will hurt," Noatak cautioned.

"It'll go away eventually. I'll be okay."

Noatak nodded once more, and slipped the third finger in. Tarrlok took a sharp breath, going completely still. His brother kissed his inner thighs to distract him from the pain. A sudden idea came to Noatak as he did so.

"Squeeze some of this into my hand," he commanded, handing the bottle to his brother.

Tarrlok did so, not knowing what Noatak was going to do, but still trusting him. His unspoken question was answered when Noatak's hand wrapped around his length, moving it at the same time and pace as he did his fingers. Tarrlok moaned, thrusting against them, the pain starting to subside. Seeing this, Noatak stretched the fingers inside of Tarrlok, further preparing him. As Tarrlok's thrusting became enthusiastic, Noatak angled his fingers and thrust into him. Tarrlok's back arched as he screamed Noatak's name.

"What was that?" he asked, his breathing erratic.

"That was your prostate," Noatak smirked.

"Can you do that again?"

"It'll be our pleasure."

With that, Noatak continued his simultaneous pumping and thrusting. One of Tarrlok's hands gripped the bed sheets, while the other wrapped around Noatak's fist, squeezing it in time with both his brother's actions as he thrust against his fingers. The pain was forgotten as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him. He chanted Noatak's name as if it was a prayer to the spirits, not wanting the feeling to end.

Eventually, Tarrlok felt something start to build up. He told Noatak about it, and to his shock, Noatak stopped what he was doing, his hand leaving his length, his fingers coming out of him.

"Why did you stop?!" Tarrlok whined, thrusting into the air.

"If I kept going, you would finish before what comes next," Noatak explained.

"… Oh," Tarrlok blushed. "I forgot about that."

"Good to know my hands are that good," Noatak chuckled.

Tarrlok snorted at that, but did not deny it. As his breathing returned to normal, Noatak looked at him, expression somewhere between gentle and serious.

"Tarrlok, it won't be like three fingers," Noatak warned, voice matching his face.

"I know," Tarrlok replied, at ease with what was to come.

Noatak studied his face, relenting a few moments later. He reached for the bottle, but Tarrlok beat him to it and sat up. Tarrlok started to talk before Noatak could open his mouth.

"You pleasured me while preparing me," he said. "I want to return the favor."

Noatak blinked, not expecting that. Switching places with Tarrlok, he leaned back against the headboard as Tarrlok knelt between his legs. Squeezing a generous helping of lube into his hand, Tarrlok reached for Noatak's shaft. Running his hand down it, then back up again at the same initial pace that Noatak used on him, Tarrlok looked at his brother.

"Good," Noatak whispered. "You can use more force."

Nodding, Tarrlok increased the speed of his pumping, happy that he was able to give his brother similar pleasure. Noatak started to moan as he thrust into his hand, boosting Tarrlok's confidence. He smiled as he pressed his forehead on to Noatak's. Noatak returned the smile, then kissed him. He tilted his head as he deepened the kiss, one hand wrapping around Tarrlok's waist, the other running through Tarrlok's hair. Both men moaned as their tongues met once more, this kiss much more languid than the previous one. Noatak pulled away after a while.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes," Tarrlok answered.

Holding on to Tarrlok, Noatak rolled them around so that Tarrlok was now lying under him. He placed a pillow under him, then guided his shaft—every inch of which was thoroughly covered with lubricant—to Tarrlok's entrance.

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

"Yes," Tarrlok whispered back.

Noatak nodded, leaning over Tarrlok to kiss him. Holding Tarrlok's hand with his free hand, he thrust into his younger brother, bottoming out. Tarrlok's cry of pain was smothered by the kiss. Noatak, on the other hand, let out a sultry moan of pleasure. It took all of Noatak's self-control to keep his hips absolutely still. He wiped away the tears falling down Tarrlok's face, then kissed all over his face, whispering sweet nothings to distract him from the pain. Tarrlok focused on the words and actions, his pain starting to fade. When it became manageable, he nodded.

"Go," he encouraged.

Noatak kept his pace slow. The pain returned, mixed with pleasure. It reflected in Tarrlok's shallow breaths, and how he had trouble meeting Noatak's thrusts. Noatak saw this, and angled his next thrust. The pain disappeared in an instant, and Tarrlok's back arched once more as he moaned. Smiling, Noatak aimed for that familiar spot, not changing his pace. Tarrlok thrust with him, wrapping one arm around his brother's back, and the other arm around his neck, his hand running through his hair.

"Noatak," he moaned. "More."

Noatak nodded, increasing the speed of his thrusts. Tarrlok's head fell back, allowing Noatak to kiss his neck. Tarrlok never imagined this would feel so good. He then noticed the moonlight enveloping both of them.

"Of course waterbenders would feel more pleasure during the full moon," he chuckled.

"My chi has never felt more alive," Noatak stated.

Tarrlok was about to agree, but moaned instead as Noatak thrust. Wrapping his legs around his brother's waist, he urged him closer, tightening his hold on him while arching his back so their chests could touch. Noatak moaned as their chests pressed together, his thrusting getting faster. There was no need for words after that. The bedroom was filled with the sounds of the mattress springs squeaking, the headboard jamming against the wall, and the brothers' pants, sighs, groans, and moans. As they looked into each other's eyes, they saw lust, affection, and love reflected in them. They smiled as their foreheads touched, the gesture alone saying the three words that they were thinking.

This was enough to send Tarrlok over the edge, a drawn out moan escaping his lips as he closed his eyes, reaching his climax. Noatak followed him a few moments later, moaning as he released inside of his brother. Having the cognizance to not collapse on to Tarrlok, Noatak lowered himself on to him, not minding the mess that was getting on his chest and stomach. They lied there, waiting for their breaths to even out before speaking.

"That was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced in my entire life," Tarrlok sighed, a pleased smiled on his face.

"Even more amazing than all of your accomplishments?" Noatak smirked.

"None of that could ever compare to this."

"That's good to hear." Noatak's satisfaction was palpable.

Tarrlok could feel his consciousness fading. A hand reached for Noatak's cheek.

"I don't want to wake up," Tarrlok admitted, caressing Noatak's face.

Using the last of his energy, he kissed his brother, pouring all of his love into it.

"I love you, Noatak," Tarrlok whispered as he fell asleep, a peaceful smile on his face.

* * *

After reading Hiroshi Sato's report on how the mecha tanks were coming along, Amon was the last to leave the Equalist headquarters. He was alone on the streets of Republic City as he made his way home. However, when he looked at the full moon, and felt his chi awaken, the persona faded into the back of Noatak's mind. The full moon and its effect reminded him of Tarrlok, and the need to see him. Ever since he learned that Tarrlok was living in Republic City, Noatak wanted nothing more than to hug him and let him know how much he missed him, regretted abandoning him, loved him, and _loved_ him. He knew full well that the feelings he had for his brother were wrong, but he couldn't care less. Tarrlok was the only person he could ever love in any way, and nothing could ever change that.

He also knew that Tarrlok knowing about him would cause trouble for his plans. Tarrlok dedicated himself to stopping the Equalists, which Noatak would never let happen. He was too close to ensuring that bending would be eradicated from the world for him to let anyone or anything jeopardize his cause. Not even Tarrlok could come between that. Noatak could only hope that Tarrlok wouldn't do anything that would force a confrontation between them.

_There _is_ something I can do to make sure I can see him without there being any consequences_, Noatak thought, remembering a certain technique he learned over the years.

Heartened by this solution, Noatak changed course and went to Tarrlok's home, pushing away any thoughts about how he looked up everything he could about his brother, and even stalked him to find out the things that he would not know otherwise. Breaking in without being noticed was an easy affair, due to the late hour, having done so multiple times before, and knowing that Tarrlok was not home yet. Careful not to move anything, he sat on Tarrlok's bedroom floor, waiting for him to arrive.

An hour passed before he heard a door open. He sensed Tarrlok's heartbeat as he went into his home, then made his way to his room. Noatak was simultaneously relieved and disappointed that Tarrlok did not sense his presence. Deciding not to dwell on that, he stood and opened the bedroom door, pulling his brother into the room, letting go of him to close the door.

"Greetings, Councilman Tarrlok."

"Amon!"

Noatak found Tarrlok's confusion amusing. If he truly wanted to take away his bending, he would not make it a private event. It would be a spectacle for all of Republic City to see, if the situation allowed for it. Instead, he let Tarrlok know he wanted to be with him. But when Tarrlok said he thought Noatak was going to kill him, he stiffened, anger in his voice as he retorted. It took putting Amon away for Tarrlok to realize who he was.

"Recognize me, little brother?"

"… Noatak?"

"Yes, Tarrlok. It's me."

It was Noatak's turn to be confused when Tarrlok thought he was lucid dreaming. But when Tarrlok said he dreamed of when Noatak almost kissed him, desire reawakened within him. Truthfully, he had no intentions of such things when he thought about seeing his brother, especially since he had no way of knowing if Tarrlok even felt the same way, but not only did Tarrlok return his feelings, the opportunity to act on them presented itself. Tarrlok even made it easy for him to explain how this was happening. Anything is possible in one's dreams, after all.

"This may be my dream, but I want you to be in control."

The blood rushed towards Noatak's groin.

"Say it."

"I am at your mercy."

Noatak felt himself getting hard.

"Good."

Noatak almost changed his mind when he realized that this was not only Tarrlok's first kiss, but it would also be Tarrlok's first time. He knew he would be crossing a line if he continued, but then he remembered that if he did not do this now, it would be a long time before he could get another chance, if he would even get one. Resolve firm, he kept going. As the night went on, all he could think was that it was worth it. Seeing Tarrlok's body; seeing how he was affecting him; hearing all of the noises of pleasure, all because of him; touching him; feeling him; kissing him. All of it was worth it.

Noatak smiled as he took the bottle of lubricant out of a pocket. Earlier that day, he walked in on two of his Equalists about to make use of it rather than focus on their duties. He had confiscated it and ordered them to clean the bathrooms as punishment. He was annoyed about it then, but now he was glad that the incident had occurred. Noatak chuckled to himself as he thought about the looks on their faces if they ever learned that their leader himself used it.

Banishing the thought from his mind, he slicked up his fingers and fingered his brother. Tarrlok's moans encouraged him to keep going, though he knew to be considerate. Tarrlok's pain was not worth Noatak's pleasure. Wanting to circumvent the pain by bringing more pleasure to Tarrlok had Noatak stroking Tarrlok's length while still fingering him. It more than worked, as he brought him to the edge. Not wanting him to finish just yet, as doing so would end things much too early, he denied him for the time being. Tarrlok wanting to pleasure him was a welcome surprise. Noatak was even more surprised at how much pleasure he was receiving from Tarrlok's hand. Knowing that he would not last if Tarrlok kept going, he stopped him and got him below him.

This was it. There was no going back after this.

After making sure Tarrlok wanted this, Noatak slid all the way into his brother. The tightness, coupled with his chi roaring within him due to the full moon, tempted him to just thrust into the inviting heat until he was spent, but he knew that doing so would be unfair to Tarrlok. Unfairness was something that Noatak could not abide. As such, he did his best to make the pain go away, and stayed still until Tarrlok was ready. Even then, he could tell that Tarrlok was still hurting. Remembering where his prostate was took care of that. The rest of their union was nothing but unimaginable pleasure. Noatak was finally able to do what he always wanted to do since he was fourteen, but refrained from doing, since Tarrlok was only eleven at the time.

When they came, Noatak never wanted to leave Tarrlok again. He wanted nothing more than to stay with him, loving him until the end of his days. That want only grew when Tarrlok said just as much. As Noatak watched Tarrlok sleep, he knew it could only remain a want, for now.

_When I obtain equality for Republic City_, he thought, _it will be reality._

Noatak stayed with Tarrlok until it was time for him to leave. He slowly pulled out of him to avoid disturbing him. He then bended his and Tarrlok's semen out of and off of Tarrlok, respectively. Again, he did it in a way to prevent Tarrlok from stirring. Walking to the bathroom, he placed it into the toilet, then flushed. Washing his hands, he then wet a hand towel while retrieving a dry one. Cleaning himself up, he returned to the bedroom, cleaning Tarrlok up as well. Returning to the bathroom to wash and dry the hand towels, he left it for good after placing them exactly how he found them. He went back to the bedroom and dressed, leaving the hood down and his mask off. Noatak healed the love bite on Tarrlok's neck, leaving no trace of its presence. He then dressed him in his usual sleeping attire. The sun was starting to rise by the time Noatak made sure that Tarrlok would never suspect a thing. Noatak tucked him in, watching him for a few moments.

"I love you," he said, kissing him on the forehead. It was a familial gesture, one from when they were children, before everything became so twisted.

"_I love you_," he repeated, his voice and tone just like Tarrlok's before he succumbed to sleep.

Just like Tarrlok, Noatak put all of his love into a kiss on the lips. Lingering for a moment, he straightened up, then placed a thumb on his brother's forehead.

True to his word, Noatak was not taking away Tarrlok's bending. Instead, it was time for him to use that certain technique he remembered earlier. The one that ensured that his ability to take away bending would not be revealed before he was ready to reveal it himself. Focusing on the past few hours, Noatak used his psychic bloodbending, and pushed. As Tarrlok was sleeping, there was no resistance. Noatak felt something give, then stopped, bringing his hand back as if it was burned. Self-loathing coursed throughout him, hating himself for doing what he did to his own brother, and for thinking that it would be an easy thing to do.

_I had to do it_, he reasoned with himself. _It was the only way to make sure._

That did nothing to quell the wrongness he felt. Unable to stay any longer, Noatak looked at Tarrlok one last time, then left the way he came.

* * *

The sun had fully risen when Tarrlok woke up. He sat up and stretched his arms, then realized that he was in his bed, wearing his sleeping clothes. He was confused.

_I don't remember going to bed_, he thought. _I don't even remember reaching home._

He contemplated this situation, then remembered how exhausted he was last night. He shook his head, sighing.

"This isn't the first time I don't remember anything from being so tired," he said out loud. "I've been doing this way too many times. I really need to stop staying at City Hall so late."

Disappointed with his new bad habit, Tarrlok got out of bed and got ready for work.

* * *

Noatak watched from a distance as Tarrlok left his home to go to City Hall. He could tell just by looking at him that he remembered none of last night. He felt relief, regret, and self-hatred all at once. Knowing that what was done was done, and could never be reversed, Noatak cleared his mind and put his mask and hood on.

Amon made his way to the Equalist headquarters, never looking back.

* * *

A/N: If you made it to the end, thank you for giving my story your time. Please review it if you wish, as I would love to hear your thoughts on it, constructive criticism, and so on.


End file.
